marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Spider-Man
The Amazing Spider-Man '''''or Spider-Man '''is a film based on the character of the same name,It will be directed by Wes Anderson and will star Chris Massoglia as Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Michael Stuhlbarg as Spencer Smythe and Christoph Waltz as Curt Conners/The Lizard.Anderson said that the origin of Smythe would be diffrent and that J.Jonah Jameson would not hire him.It is set for realese June 23rd 2011. Plot Abandoned A young Peter is playing hide and seek with his mother when his father calls her into his office,Peter goes in and hears them arguing they then turn to him and the scene changes to them in the car being chased by men on motorbikes.Richard evades them and pulls over outside his brothers househe tells Peter that he will return before leaving Mary sings a song to him before getting in the car and driving away.The Title card then comes up With Great Power Peter now a teen is walking when he is shuved into a locker by Flash Thompson,Flash prepares to punch him but is stopped by Harry Osbourne who breakes his hand.Flash tells them they will pay for that when the scene skips to them in the princibles office.Uncle Ben is there when a man walks in saying he is here for Harry Osbourne as Norman could not come.Peter and Harry walk out the school gates when Harrys tells Peter how much he hates his father Peter replies "At least you have a father".On the way home,Ben tells Peter that with Great Power Comes Great Responsibility.Peter tells Ben that he has heard it a million times when Peter askes Ben to pull the car over,Ben does it and Peter says he is going to by some sweets.Peter is paying the cashier when four gun shots are heard Peter runs out and sees no sign of the car when he sees a man on the floor he runs to him and sees its Uncle Ben.Ben tells Peter Great Power Comes Great Responsibility one last time before dying.Peter then does not leave his side until the ambulance arrives. The Funeral Peter is wearing a tux when his Aunt May comes down stairs he hugs her and the two enter a limo provided by Norman Osbourne himself.At the service Peter begins to thank people for coming e.g. Harry,Norman and MJ when a man walks up to him and gives him a not before leaving.Peter reads the note and it says ''"Meet me in the old Oscorp factory just off the freeway of Fifth Avenue".Peter then folds it and continues thanking people. The Man Peter leaves once Aunt May falls asleep he then goes to the factory where he meets Oscorp worker Spencer Smythe who tells him its a shame about your Uncle the two talk when,Smythe gives Peter a card for an Internship.The Police arrive for unknown reasons and Smythe gives Peter a folder and tells him to go out back. Internship At school Peter meets Gwen Stacy and the two become friends,Peter tells her he is going to get an Internship at Oscorp,Gwen tells Peter that she has a part time job at Oscorp the two then leave for Oscorp.Peter meets with Spencer Smythe who introduces him to his son Alistair,Peter and Spencer walk and talk much to Alistairs annoyance.Spencer shows Peter their genetic mutated Spiders.Spencer is called over by his colleague Curt Connors.Peter unlocks the door to the mutated spiders,as he bumps into Hormones which attracted the Spiders he tries to open the door but it had been locked by Alistair who watched him be bit when Alistair saw Spencer coming he tried to open the door and called for help.Spencer breakes the door down and pushes the spiders back with fire.Spencer carries Peter to the hospital and calls his Aunt May who calls Gwen and Harry and MJ. Birth of a hero Peter wakes up in hospital with his friends and family around him he tells them and the doctors that he is fine he is then discharged.Peter wakes up the next day and tries to open the bathroom door he then rips of the handle he tries to wash his hands but pulls of the tap.Peter then remembers what happens and goes to the bank after he learns about the deposit Uncle Ben left for him.When he is at the bank a man pulls a gun and takes a girl hostage.Peter knocks the man out the people cheer and Peter leaves at home he sees a Spider climbing his window.Peter then sketches a drawing of a Superhero in a Spider theme coustume which he then creates.Peter hunts down the killer of his uncle and knocks him out as the man falls to the ground Peter saves him with a rope.The police give him the name Spider-Man Gadgets Spider-Man breakes into Oscorp to take down Alistair where he eavesdrop on Spencer an unkown man who tells him if he has begun production.Spencer talks about his blueprints for Web-Grenades,Web-Shooters,Spider-Tracers,Utility belt and spider-signal.When they leave the room,Spider-Man steals the briefcase filled with Blueprints.Spider-Man is about to escape when he is captured by Alistair who tries to kill him.Spider-Man breaks free and the two fight Spider-Man uses a prototype web-shooter to get him a formula and he injects Alistair in his leg causing him to become crippled.Spencer finds his son and tells Spider-Man he will pay before realising a robotic Spider to kill him.Spider-Man destroys it before leaving. Peter Parker Peter is at school when he meets with Proffesor Curtis Conners,Curt has a formula that could reproduce his arm.Peter tries to stops Conners from drinking it but it grows back and Curt askes him to come to his house for dinner.Peter is having dinner with the Conners family when,Curt goes upstairs to wash his hands a smash comes from up there and Peter goes to investigate he tries to open the door but is puched back by a Lizard creature.Peter runs down stairs where Martha Curts wife tells Peter to take Billy outside.Peter comforts Billy by singing a song his mother used to sing to him.Peter sees Martha getting attacked by The Lizard,he suits up as Spider-Man and breaks into the house he pulls the lizard back with his web-shooters giving Martha a chance to escape.The two continue fighting prompting the NYPD to come along with S.W.A.T,Peter is put down as is The Lizard but are collected by a Robotic Spider.Curt awakes in a glass container with no arm he contemplates with Peter and the two apologise.Peter is then taken by a man who is appered to be Spencer Smythe who unmaskes him,Spencer shocked tells him he has a army of Spider Slayers that could kill him if he tries to escape. Bridge Attack Peter escapes his chains as does Conners who steals a Lizard formula undetected,Conners goes to his lab while Peter changes and begins to walk around the building he bumps into Gwen Stacy and she askes him if he wants to come for dinner.Peter declines (for the Conner incident) but says he wouldnt mind going out just the two of them.Gwen agrees and the two meet at a posh diner.Peter takes Gwen to the roof and uses his Web-Shooters reaviling his Identity. Category:PG-13 Category:Unfinished Category:Spider-Man films Category:Spider-Man Franchise Category:MMCU Category:Movies Category:Pages by Red Average